Troll ou Gosse ?
by Deponia
Summary: Le Geek est le Troll de SLG. Il vit das l'esprit de Mathieu en collocation avec le Gosse une pauvre victime jusqu'à ce que Mathieu vienne les voir.


_Salut les cadavres !_

 _Bienvenue dans un petit OS dont j'ai eu l'idée en septembre (soit i mois) et j'ai commencé le brouillon le 6 mars (soit i mois). Sur ce coup j'ai VRAIMENT pris mon temps pour l'écrire._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour ceux qui souhaitent se rappeler un peu de la situation, je fais référence à l'épisode 30. Et_ _c'est_ _à mettre en relation avec 2 autres de mes OS (« La famille SLG » et « Hippie ou Harcelé ? ») qui peuvent vous aidez à comprendre certaines réactions dans l'OS._

 _Bonne lecture._

Il sentait que ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu. Il obligea ses paupières à papillonner, histoire de le tenir éveillé. Cependant sa tête plongeait inéluctablement vers un sommeil libérateur. Il réussit à la retenir avec de plus en plus de mal lorsqu'une voix joyeuse retentit à ses côtés.

 **\- Yes ! J'ai gagné ! VICTORY !**

L'enfant fit un V avec ses doigts et sauta frénétiquement dans la pièce en chantant une chanson bien connue en cas de victoire. Au moment du « You are the looser ». L'autre le fixa méchamment.

 **\- Ta gueule ! Bien sûr que tu as gagné. Je rentre d'une journée de tournage pendant que tu glandais sur le canapé !**

L'adolescent au T-shirt rouge commença à pleurnicher devant le regard dédaigneux de son double au T-shirt jaune.

 **\- J'en ai marre de tes jérémiades, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Gosse.**

Celui-ci s'arrêta instantanément de pleurer et sourit.

 **\- Bonne nuit Troll.**

L'enfant se remit sur sa console en coupant le son pour ne pas déranger son colocataire. Le Troll avait beau lui dire des paroles blessantes, il l'admirait toujours autant. C'était son héros. Il participait à la génialissime émission de Mathieu Le Magnifique, était une des personnalités les plus populaires et malgré sa célébrité il prenait la peine de s'occuper d'une victime comme lui, le protégeant de tous et jouant même avec lui ! Il était tellement humble qu'il avait même décidé d'abandonner le nom de Geek pour celui de Troll pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop impressionné. Il était vraiment merveilleux !

Quelques centaines de parties plus tard, l'enfant sentit un rayon de soleil l'éblouir et le déconcentrer. Il se leva pour aller fermer les rideaux. Tout à coup, il se figea terrifié en découvrant un intrus dans son salon. Il resta glacé de terreur pendant quelques secondes avant de récupérer ses esprits, lorsque l'inconnu fit un pas vers lui, il hurla sa terreur dans toute la maison. Une fois sa respiration épuisé ils entendirent un grand remue-ménage provenant de la chambre du Troll. Celui-ci apparut quelques instants plus tard armé d'une clavier et scrutant la menace qui effrayait son protégé.

Son visage tout d'abord furax prit un air étonné lorsqu'il vit celui qui lui faisait face. Il baissa son arme.

 **\- Mathieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi?**

Le vidéaste rigola amusé devant le visage aussi impressionné que penaud de l'enfant.

 **\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis dans ma tête, c'est chez moi ici.**

Le Troll prit un visage crispé, se faire troller par son propre créateur n'était jamais agréable. Il grogna une insulte bien sentie sous le regard abasourdi de son frère sidéré par le manque total de respect à l'égard de Mathieu Le Magnifique !

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je fous dans cette maison précise, j'imagine que c'est ce que tu voulais dire !**

L'autre hocha la tête.

 **\- Je suis venu LE voir.**

Il désigna le gosse du doigt.

Le Troll perdit la dernière trace de bonne humeur qui lui restait. On ne touchait pas au Gosse ! Personne ! Jamais ! Même pas Mathieu ! Le jeune homme remarqua sa position de défense en le mettant derrière son dos.

 **\- Arrête de le surprotéger ! Ce n'est pas un enfant et je ne lui veux pas de mal. D'ailleurs que tu le veuilles ou pas je lui parlerais si j'en ai envie !**

Le Gosse vit son frère rougir de fureur, il sentit qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge d'une seconde à l'autre. L'enfant eu peur. Il avait toujours rêvé de voir un jour son créateur et que celui-ci s'intéresse à lui, cependant son double faisait tout pour énerver Mathieu ! Ça n'aurait pas pu être une pire rencontre !

Il se plaça devant son frère pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à son idole et essaya de faire un sourire tout en craignant la fureur prochaine de son colocataire.

 **\- On peut parler maintenant si vous voulez.** Dit-il en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas bégayé malgré sa timidité et sa peur.

Mathieu le regarda avec bienveillance et lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans une pièce à l'écart. Une fois celui-ci à l'écart le Troll prit la parole :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous sale Gosse ?**

 **\- C'est notre créateur, c'est normal que je le respecte et que je lui obéisse.**

L'autre n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

 **\- Mais, mais tu n'es pas obligé !**

 **\- Je sais, mais je veux qu'il m'aime ! C'est le créateur ! On lui doit le respect !**

 **\- Parce que je te suffis pas en ami ? Parce que tu crois qu'il mérite ton respect ? Alors, vas-y ! Vas lui faire de la lèche mais t'étonnes pas s'il te demande de lui déboucher ses chiottes.**

Le Gosse sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais son frère n'avait été aussi cruel avec lui. D'habitude il se contentait d'une remarque acerbe, cependant il n'avait jamais décidé de l'humilier ainsi. La victime détourna le visage pour masquer ses larmes commençant à couler. Il se précipita vers la pièce où se trouvait Mathieu pour cacher ses sanglots à celui l'ayant protégé toute sa vie de tous...sauf de lui.

Lorsque Mathieu vit le visage strié de pleurs de sa personnalité, il fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard assassin à la porte avant de prendre son double dans ses bras et de le bercer gentiment en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Une fois l'enfant plus ou moins calmé, Mathieu réussi à comprendre ce que répétait en boucle la victime.

 **\- Il est méchant avec toi. Il est méchant avec toi. Il est méchant avec toi.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'y suis habitué. Mais et toi...c'est mal !**

 **\- Non, non. Il est très gentil.**

Tout à coup le gosse rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait osé contredire Mathieu Le Magnifique.

 **\- Désolé, désolé.**

 **\- Chut.** Dit-il gentiment. **Ça ne sert à rien de t'excuser et explique moi plutôt ton avis.**

 **\- Le Troll il est super gentil de m'accepter ici et de me protéger des autres et de jouer avec moi et de me parler et de supporter mes pleurs et de...**

 **\- Stop, c'est bon. J'ai compris l'idée. Mais il se contente juste de te supporter. Tu voudrais pas plutôt vivre par toi même?**

L'enfant releva ses yeux interrogatif.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je te propose de faire partie de l'émission.**

Il en eut le souffle coupé. « Salut Les Geeks », l'émission, la passion du créateur, SLG, le rêve que toute personnalité rêvait d'atteindre ! Bien sûr qu'il avait un jour espéré en faire partie mais il ne s'était jamais permis de réellement envisager ça tellement ça lui semblait irréel et impossible. Évidement qu'il allait accepter, en plus il travaillerai avec...

 **\- Le Troll ! Je vais être avec lui sur les tournages !** Dit-il euphorique ayant déjà oublié leur dispute.

Le visage du vidéaste se ferma.

 **\- Non ! Le Troll devient chiant, ennuyeux et emmerde les autres, on ne peut plus le supporter. C'est justement pour ça que j'ai pensé à toi. Tu prendras sa place et deviendras le nouveau Geek.**

Le visage du Geek se figea dans une expression étrange entre la déception et son ancien bonheur.

 **\- Bien sûr.** Reprit le vidéaste. **Tu peux refuser si tu veux, tu me donneras ta réponse dans une semaine. Salut !**

Le corps de Mathieu devint translucide avant de disparaître laissant derrière lui un geek désespéré.

Il sentit ses jambes trembler puis lâcher sous son poids. Que devait-il faire ? Respecter le Troll ou Mathieu ? Son protecteur ou son créateur ? Son frère ou son Idole ? Son seul ami ou ses futurs collègues ? S'il choisissait d'aider Mathieu il détruisait de ses mains la seule personne l'acceptant mais s'il refusait, le vidéaste trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. S'il le trahissait il avait une petite chance de se trouver de nouveaux amis alors qu'avec lui...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur le regard dédaigneux du Troll. Il vit le visage de son vis et eut un sourire malsain.

 **\- J'avais raison !**

Il s'approcha de lui et le regarda de haut.

 **\- T'as plus intérêt à me reparler comme ça espèce de sous-merde !**

L'enfant commença à sangloter.

 **\- T'es vraiment un con et un incapable !**

Les sanglots redoublèrent

 **\- Un idiot incapable de comprendre la bonté dont je fait preuve en l'acceptant chez moi !**

Il geignit.

 **\- Ta gueule parasite !**

Il poussa un long cri strident en se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les insultes pleuvant encore et encore.

Le Troll l'attrapa par le col pour le soulever et lui plaquer la main sur la bouche. L'enfant n'arrêta pourtant toujours pas ses cris qui, bien qu'étouffés par les mains, sortaient toujours de sa gorge. L'agresseur n'en pouvait plus de cette voix, il leva le bras prêt à gifler l'enfant, la main traversa le corps de son frère sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

Le Gosse apparut dans l'appartement et tomba dans les bras de Mathieu. Celui-ci le serra contre lui de longues minutes avant de le lâcher enfin. Il passa gentiment sa main sur sa joue pour enlever l'eau dégoulinant de celle-ci.

 **\- Ça va aller Gosse, ça va aller. Je le laisserai plus te faire de mal.**

Les yeux plein d'espoir de l'enfant se levèrent et rencontrèrent ceux de son créateur.

 **\- Évidement, tu vas rester dans le monde réel avec nous. Je vais aller m'expliquer avec le G...le Troll. En attendant fait connaissance avec la famille.**

Mathieu s'assit sur le canapé, ferma les paupières. Son corps se relâcha et faillit tomber sur le sol avant que le Prof ne le rattrape pour l'allonger.

Le Gosse se dirigea vers ses frères et frissonna de terreur devant le regard libidineux du Patron fixant son entrejambe en caressant subtilement la sienne. Il eut un mouvement de recul et cogna contre une paire de seins volumineux, de grand bras musclés l'enserrèrent.

 **\- Allons, les garçons ! Un peu de réconfort c'est trop demander ?**

 **\- Moi je suis pas contre des câlins plus intimes, gamine. Suffit qu'il vienne voir mon loup.**

La Fille le fusilla du regard.

 **\- C'est fâcheux nonobstant je suis dans l'obligation de refuser. Les contacts physiques renforcent les risques de contagions. Risques que je souhaite pas prendre. Si vous désirez augmenter drastiquement vos chances de décéder c'est votre problème. Ne me l'imposez pas !**

La Fille lui fit un regard blasé

Le Hippie se leva et sans un mot l'enlaça à son tour en tremblant de colère.

 **\- Il ne devrait pas te faire ça, gros. C'est mal ! Babylone doit contrôler son esprit.**

Les sanglots reprirent.

 **\- Vas-y gros. Pleure. Ça te fera du bien.**

Au bout de quelques minutes les tressautements se calmèrent. Il se sentait bien dans les bras rassurants du pacifiste au point de ne pas remarquer la disparition de la féministe.

 **\- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux Geek.** Dit la femme à barbe.

L'enfant sursauta devant cette appellation.

 **\- Je ne m'appelle pas Geek.**

 **\- Pourtant Mathieu a dit que tu récupérais la place de l'autre.**

 **\- Mais...**

Le Patron scrutait le visage de son frère depuis le début de la conversation et décida de prendre la parole.

 **\- L'autre con foutait la merde dans la famille depuis des plombes. Or, on ne touche pas à la famille donc comme je te connaissais, j'ai dit à Mathieu de t'engager à sa place. Rassure moi, tu as accepté sa proposition.**

Il se rendit compte alors à quelle point ils avaient tous espéré sa venu.

 **\- Oui. Je vais accepter.**

Les yeux de Mathieu s'ouvrirent et lui fit signe que tout était arrangé. Toutes les personnalités sourirent à sa venue.

 **\- Bienvenue dans la famille, gros.**

 _Alors, ça vous a plu ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions_

 _Je vous décapite_

 _Déponia_

 _PS : Pour ceux qui se demande la raison de ce passage à vide. J'ai plusieurs excuses : ça fait plusieurs mois que je prévois des OS et des chapitres en avances pour les sortir pendant la période des examens. Or, j'avais oublié de les envoyer à mes correctrices et ai culpabilisé de les gêner dans leurs révisions. Donc je ne l'ai pas fait._

 _De plus je redouble ma première L. J'ai eu trois jours où j'ai été en grande instabilité émotionnelle ne sachant pas si je devais faire appel pour forcer le passage ou pas (comprenez que j'enchainais les crises d'angoisses à ne plus pouvoir réfléchir et que j'ai passé plus de temps à faire mes exercices de respiration qu'à respirer normalement.)_

 _Bref : j'avais même pas assez d'énergie pour imaginer (ce qui m'étais pas arrivé depuis...jamais en fait) donc écrire ou poster ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit._

 _Maintenant tout va mieux et je suis même plus stressée pour mes exams (que je passe quand même) vu que les notes sont annulées._


End file.
